shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Soniona
Soniona is the het ship between Sonic the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Canon After Princess Sally Acorn ended her long term relationship with Sonic after being lost in space for a year and believing he had died, Sally begged Sonic to stay on her side on the thrown and stop putting his own life at risk in the fight against Dr. Eggman but he declined so Sally slapped Sonic, calling him selfish and thus ending their relationship. It was then that Sonic began his relationship with Fiona Fox, at first their relationship was kept a secret until Miles "Tails" Prower was looking for Sonic and to his shock he finds Sonic was with Fiona whom of which Tails actually had a crush on since he met the Auto-Fiona and hoping the real Fiona herself would fall in love with him. Fiona explains that was just a robot created by Dr. Robotnik in her likeness when she was younger at Tails' age. Fiona also stated that while Fiona does like Tails as a friend but "not in a romantic way" to finally say that she prefers having a boyfriend closer to her own age, that boyfriend being Sonic. Tails flips out angry at Sonic and runs off crying, Sonic wanted to talk things out with Tails but Fiona insisted that he should leave him be. Some other time later Fiona came to celebrate Sonic's birthday along with the other Freedom Fighters after fixing the headquarters but the party was then interrupted by Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear, both were hired by Dr. Eggman to which they start a fight with the Freedom Fighters. After Fiona successfully helped out, it turns out that Fiona used to work with Bean and Bark in the past to further reveal that Fiona had a bad past, Sally was harsh towards Fiona but Sonic stood by to support Fiona saying she is "a welcome part of the team." But then Bean made a call to Eggman who then sent the Croctobot for the Freedom Fighters to fight and a little later during that fight the newly reborn Evil-Sonic now known as Scourge the Hedgehog wanted to fight Sonic but Croctobot intervenes and they have a small truce to destroy Croctobot but then they go back fighting until Scourge along with Rouge the Bat managed to get away into a Warp Ring. Fiona tried to help out during this fight and thought Sonic's birthday was ruined but in actuality Sonic loves doing action. When Rouge the Bat was later being interrogated by the Chaotix, Fiona came to confess what she knew about Rouge while Sonic was with her to reassure her. After that was done Sonic and Fiona were taking a walk together when they see a distressed Tails, turned out Tails was being held hostage by Sleuth Dawg and before Sonic could retaliate back he was then immediately ambushed by Scourge. Scourge makes claims to Sonic that Fiona is his girlfriend, Sonic takes this as one of Scourge's lies. They stop fighting when Fiona made a deal with Sleuth to give the Warp Ring Rouge had used to get to Freedom Fighters HQ earlier thus releasing Tails and the two villains take off into the Warp Ring, Fiona gives a promise to Sonic saying whatever Scourge told him was not true and Sonic accepts Fiona's claim while Tails has a worried face like if he had a bad feeling something fishy was going on. After a while, Fiona had been mysteriously disappearing when she was needed for some missions. It was not until Tails told Amy Rose what he believes really has been happening with Fiona, while Amy was striking at Fiona with her Piko Piko Hammer, Amy comes to the conclusion that Fiona had taking blackmail from Sleuth Dawg and Fiona had indeed been cheating on Sonic with Scourge. Fiona boldly states no-one will believe Amy or Tails but Sonic had been listening the whole time stating he has always trusted Amy and Tails, and he wanted a talk with Fiona anyway to straight things out. As Sonic and Fiona walk together, they discuss all the things Fiona did to help out but there were things that didn't add up such as that Fiona didn't begin having an interest in Sonic until after Scourge was impersonating Sonic. Fiona finally reveals that she tried the hero thing and wished she found the same attraction in Sonic. But at last Scourge shows up and it becomes crystal clear that the lies were true and Fiona was putting her arms over Scourge. Suddenly Tails comes begging Fiona to not go with Scourge but Fiona maliciously slaps Tails. With Sonic shocked to see this happen to his buddy Sonic became furious at Fiona but Scourge intervenes. Fiona manages to kicks Sonic on the ground saying the way he holds back makes him weak but Amy comes striking again with her hammer. Scourge and Fiona have enough and took off into a Warp Ring. The next time they meet they became enemies, no longer wearing her leotard, Fiona changed into a "bad girl" style outfit and now sporting a more wild looking hairstyle. However unlike Sonic, Scourge was more aggressive and threatening towards Fiona. Sonic soon came to ask Fiona why she betrayed the Freedom Fighters, Fiona never gave a clear reason why other than having a rough past. A common fan theory is that Scourge easily manipulated Fiona so he could corrupted her into a bad person. When Sonic and Tails were later fighting each other as Tails was trying to protect his parents, Tails absolutely hated Sonic because he took away his chance with Fiona but it was then revealed by Sonic that the reason he dated Fiona was because he didn't want Tails to get hurt and heart broken when trying to purse her like after Sonic's own breakup with Sally, and he only wanted Tails to get over Fiona and move on. Fanon Despite this pairing having ended very badly, there is still some fan interest in Soniona, although it is considered a rare pairing compared to the more popular ships in the Sonic fanbase. This could be due to multiple reasons such as Fiona Fox being a comic book character and mainly the backlash from many fans following Fiona's actions post-#172 which had actually been caused by a bad writing decision by writer . But nevertheless the fans of this pairing believe it is for the best to ignore what had happened, as a means to undo the damage that had been caused by Ian Flynn and to love the pairing for what it originally was, such as cherishing the fact that Sonic was a much kinder and caring boyfriend towards Fiona and Fiona was a far happier person when she was with Sonic. Sonic unlike Scourge would never hurt Fiona in any way. Some of the fans feel that this pairing had great potential and it still deserves a place within the Sonic fandom. One particularly loyal fan, if not this pairings biggest fan in the world by the DeviantArt username of Rocketeer-Raccoon, became the founder of the DeviantArt group, SonicxFiona-Club, to help support the Soniona pairing which is where the fandom for this ship is now mainly based. Fandom DEVIANT ART : : FAN FICTION :Sonic/Fiona on FanFiction.Net :Fiona/Sonic the Werehog on FanFiction.Net :[http://www.sonicverseteam.net/comics/archives_svt/bumbleking/index.html Other M] - Long before writer Ian Flynn joined Archie Comics to write the Sonic the Hedgehog comics, he had previously wrote his own Sonic fan comic which shows Sonic being transported into a dark alternate universe where the Guardian (Knuckles) and the Dark Legion (with most main characters of the Dark Legion normally being a part of the Chaotix in the Pre-SGW Archie universe) are the villains that now rule the world by means of tyranny. Sonic now with an altered appearance (due to fusing with his Other M counterpart) joins this universe's version of the Freedom Fighters to help fight back against the Dark Legion, and Sonic forms a romance with Fiona Fox who in this universe has roboticized hands that are capable of absorbing laser blast fire and being able to fire it back. Although Sonic was conflicted about romancing with Fiona due to his previous relationship with Princess Sally and wanted to get back to his normal universe which he then did but he had second thoughts, ultimately Sonic wanted to fix the alternate broken world with the help of from the No Zone universe, thus traveling back to the Other M universe and by doing so Sonic chose Fiona. The story has since been discontinued and although there were later stories after the 30th issue but all data after that issue are now lost. Navigation